Royai Randomness
by Blaze Alchemist
Summary: My collection of random Royai one-shots.
1. Alchemy

Chapter 1: Alchemy

She was his most loyal subordinate, always there for him no matter what. After Hughes' death he started pushing everyone away, but she wouldn't be pushed. She proved to him that he had to keep moving forward because that was the way his friend would have wanted it to be. So when Roy planned to go back to Maes' grave for the first time since he was laid to rest he decided that he would ask her to come with him. She accepted.

On the ride to the cemetery he reflected over how Hughes had always bugged him about settling down and getting married how he had said that Hawkeye was perfect for him. Until now he had never really put any thought into the idea of dating his Lieutenant. When they reached his place in the garden of stone the only thing that could be heard was the sound of leaves dancing in the gentle fall breeze. He stood there still thinking about his fallen friend, but now he thoughts where consumed by the times he had considered trying to bring him back. What a foolish idea.

"Damn alchemy" he muttered.

"Don't damn alchemy sir" she remarks softly.

Hearing her voice sharply reminded him of her presence and without thinking he takes one of her hands into his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he says softly earning himself a confused look from his companion. "For all I've put you through. You've stuck with me for so long through so much without asking anything in return."

She took a step closer to him so that their shoulders were touching before speaking.

"There's no need for you to apologize" she replies.

He then pulls her into a loving embrace while asking, "Why didn't you want he to damn alchemy?"

"It's why we met" was her simple answer.

In the back of his mind Roy knew that wherever Hughes was he was watching them while chanting, "I told you so, I told you so"


	2. Rain

Chapter 2: Rain

With each great crack of thunder the windowpanes rattled and the whole house seemed to shake. But that didn't matter much to him because he was holding heaven in his arms. Sure he was a little mad when he woke up to see it raining cats and dogs on one rare days off that they were both off, but being able to lay there and watch the sleeping angel at his side made up for most of it. When she was working she always wore such a serious expression that it was almost hard to believe that she could look as peaceful as she did now in the light of the flashing lightning. Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Kiss This

Chapter 3: Kiss This

I wrote this one while I had the song "Kiss This" by Aaron Tippin stuck in my head so I guess you could call it a song-fic.

-----------------------------------------

It was pretty unusual for him to walk into the bar on a Friday night without a date. It was equally unusual for her to be in that same bar with a date. But both were blown out of the water by the fact that her date was currently backed against the wall staring down the barrel of her 9 mil. Berretta. The whole bar seemed to enjoy watching the man cower in fear as if he were three years old again. The colonel knew that his second in command had been dating this man for some time now, but he didn't like him. Now whether that was because he didn't like the man himself or because he was dating the only woman that the Flame Alchemist didn't have the guts to ask out was a different story. Either way it didn't look like he was going to have problems with the man any more.

"So anyone know what he did to make her so mad?" he asked a group of spectators.

"By what I've heard her say he cheated on her," answered a man.

"But why he would cheat on that lovely lady is beyond me!" added another who jumped back when he saw the glare he was receiving from Roy.

"I would never cheat on her" he caught himself thinking as he continued to watch the blonde sharpshooter tell the man how low he was.

At this point he debated over whether or not he should step in, but in the end he decided that he would he would let her blow off her steam. Well until the man said something that redefined the word awful.

"Oh come on baby lets just kiss and make up, I'll forgive you for this" he said slyly.

"You want to kiss?" she answers hotly, aiming her gun between his eyes "Then kiss this!"

Now Roy knew the smartest thing he could do was break it up before Riza did something that she would regret. Stepping out of the crowd he walked up to her and gently pulled the firearm from her grip, but even with out her weapon she continued to glare at the man, who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Riza would you honor me with a dance?" Roy asked in a bolt of bravery.

"I'd love to" she responded with a smile after throwing her ex one last glare and letting Roy lead her out onto the dance floor.

So Roy got the date he had always wanted and Riza forgot about what's his face.


	4. Silence

Chapter 4: Silence

Sorry this one's kinda depressing compare to the others. I don't write like this very often but ever once in awhile something like this comes along.

She loved him, he looked right through her and that was how it had always been. He would date all kinds of women and then talk about them in front of, if not with, her. It was just something she had gotten used to, but just about every time he stated his reason for ending it with a girl she just knew that it wouldn't have happened if he were with her. Eventually she just shut down her feelings for him and blended back into the background, transparent as air. Or that was what she thought. If only she knew that he thought of her to be as solid as a brick wall and as brilliant as a diamond. Or if she knew that he talked like that in front of her in hopes of getting some sign that she cared. The both secretly treasured the time they spent together in silence. If only they knew that it was that prized silence that kept them apart.


	5. Pillow Problems

Pillow Problems

"Morning lovely" Roy said softly to his waking wife "Sleep well?"

"Not on these pillows" she grumbled sleepily "They're horrible!"

He had noticed the uncomfortable pillows too, but once he felt Riza cuddle herself up to him and laid her head on his chest all other thoughts magically removed themselves from his mind."Well we'd better get ready for work," she said dully as she stood up, but Roy had other things in mind.

"Not so fast!" he said slyly as he playfully pined her down on the bed and started tickling her.

"Stop it Roy!" she cried between laughs.

"Ok fine but one more thing" he said innocently before he pulled her into passionate kiss.

"Ok ok!" she said after reluctantly pulling away "We're going to be late"

Mentally he cursed her internal clock, it always seemed to ruin his fun. He didn't exactly share her knack for knowing the time, nor was he very good at keeping track of important dates. Which was why the guys in the office had got him a calendar, with puppies on it, so he could keep track of things. And as he glanced at it his face turned pale; tomorrow was Riza's birthday. Panic sweep over him as he tried to think of what he needed to do. Luckily for him Riza wasn't much of a party person so she would be happy with or without her birthday being celebrated, but Roy wouldn't be; he wanted to do something nice for her. So for the next few hours he neglected his work and brain stormed on what he was going to do until around lunch time he reached a solution, he would take her out for a nice dinner and then surprise her with a whole new set of four pillows for their bed.

So the next day he left work earlier then normal and purchased the fluffiest, most comfortable pillows he could find. After taking them home and arranging them on the bed he threw to old ones onto Black Hayate's bed, but even the dog couldn't find comfort on the lumpy things. When he was happy with the arrangement of the pillows he went to the closet and found Riza's red silk dress and red sandals, he wanted her to see her gift after dinner and her having to come home and change out of her uniform would mess up his plan.

Roy arrived at Central Command Center just in time to catch Riza as her shift was ending.

"Where have you been?" she questioned after giving him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Working on some important business," he said casually

"Oh really? Then why do you have my dress and my shoes?" she asked directing her gaze to the clothing he held.

"We're going out to dinner!" he said happily "Don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday!"

"You don't have to do this Roy, it be just fin-" she started but was cut off in mid-sentence.

"I know I don't" he replied with a smile "But I want to, so go get dressed"

She knew she couldn't argue with him now so she nodded and headed to change. When she returned a few minutes later he couldn't help but gawk at the angel walking towards him. Sure he had seen her dressed up before but the red and oranges of the setting sun shining through the nearby windows just made her glow. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth and lets go!" she said playfully before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

When they reached the restaurant she couldn't help but smile at the memories it brought back, it were they had gone on their first date. They talked and laughed throughout the whole delicious meal.

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday present" Riza said as they were leaving

Roy laughed, "That wasn't your actual present, it was just a bonus"

"Roy you didn't really hav-" she started but he cut her off.

"Riza you're my wife and I love you more then anything, therefore I can't let your birthday go by with out giving you a present or two" he said wrapping an arm around her waist "Besides this is a present that will benefit us both."

"All right what ever" she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

When they reached their house he pulled out a strip of black cloth and handed it to her.

"Okay what is this and just what do you want me to do with it?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"It's a blind fold and I want you to put it on" he replied simply.

"And why do I have to do this?" she questioned

"Because I want your present to be a surprise"

"Fine" she sighed tying it over her eyes.

Then he took both of her hands into his and gently guided her into their bedroom.

After taking the blindfold off he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered

"You can open your eyes now"

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped at the sight before her "Roy that's wonderful!"

"I knew you'd like them" he grinned

"I love them," she said giving him a quick kiss.

"Well then why don't you try them out?" he said before he picked her up and gently tossed her in to the pile of fluffy pillows.

"Very funny" she said before hitting him square in the face with a pillow.

"Ok you're gonna get it now!" he growled playfully before jumping after her.

Later That Evening 

It was three in the morning and no what he tried Roy could not get to sleep. Then when he looked over at Riza's sleeping form it hit him. Instead of cuddled up to him like she normally did she was cuddled up to one of the pillows.

"Stupid wife stealing pillows" he muttered

Three Days Later 

Colonel Mustang was a very grumpy man when he walked into his office. He had gone almost four days with out a good nights sleep and it was slowly wearing him down.

"Wow Roy! You look like you haven't sleep in two days!" exclaimed Hughes when he came in to visit the colonel.

"Three days…" he mumbled with his head resting against the desk.

"If you're like this I'm defiantly staying away from Riza!"

"Hughes get your mind out of the gutter, Riza's been sleeping just fine"

"Roy don't tell me you've been cheating on your loyal wife!" Hughes said in horror.

"Hughes!" Roy snapped angrily "Its her birthday present's fault that I can't sleep"

"What'd you do get her another dog?" his friend asked with a grin.

"No I got her new pillows for the bed but ever since then she's been cuddling with the pillows instead of with me" Roy answered not believing that he had just admitted that he was jealous of pillows.

"Oh does the big bad Flame Alchemist need someone to hold him when he sleeps?" Hughes laughed. But he soon changed his attitude when he saw the glare he receiving.

"I mean this is a serious problem that we need to fix!"

"But how?" the Colonel questioned.

"You could rip them up and blame it on the dog or something" the Lt. Colonel offered

"That's it Hughes!" Roy exclaimed jumping up "I'm gonna go take care of this problem right now"

"Ok just don't do anything stupid!" Maes called as he watched his friend run out the door.

By the time he reached the house Roy had his story worked out. He had come home early because Hughes had given him a bad headache. He went gone in to the bedroom to lie down for a while when he realized he had left the aspirin in the other room and snapped in frustration, but had forgotten that he had his gloves on. In short the pillows had gone up in smoke.

"Riza should believe that" he thought.

As he prepared to burn the pillows he considered removing them from the bed first, but decided that a few little burns on the sheets would make it all more believable.

"Well here goes nothing" he said and then snapped.

The response time of the Central City fire department to the Mustang residence is two minutes and forty-one seconds.

"Hey Roy" a couple of the firemen greeted as they arrived at the scene.

"Fire's in the bedroom, go down the hall and to th-"

"We know where it is" called one of them as he entered the house.

"Oh man what's Riza going to say to this?" he said to himself as he waited for clearance to reenter the house.

"I can give you a clue," her voice said from behind him "Her first question will be what on earth happened here"

Upon hearing her voice he launched into his story of what had happened, and when he finished she just sighed.

"Ok lets go see how much damage you caused"

That night they both slept on the couch, sure it wasn't a comfy as their now destroyed bed was but at least there were no fluffy wife stealing pillows.

This is actually the response time of the O'Fallon IL Fire Dept. To my friend's house….she likes to burn stuff.


	6. Horses

Chapter 6: Horses

Ok before this one gets started there a few things I need to say. Thank you SO much for all of the reviews! I have never gotten a response anything like that from something I've written. The next thing is sorry it took a bit to get this next chapter out. My proof reader and best friend was working at a Girl Scout camp all of last week and then had to recover a bit after the 4th graders there sent her to the ER. So thank you CB!

There was a loud **BOOM **before smoke came billowing from under the hood.

"What was that?!" Mustang said jerking awake.

"That sir would be the engine," Hawkeye replied with a sigh.

"Can it be fixed?" he asked now fully awake.

"I believe its on fire sir," she answered before getting out to survey the situation.

She returned a few seconds later for the fire extinguisher that was in the back of the car. When the flames were doused she reported their predicament.

"We're going to have to walk into the nearest town and see if we can find a car"

This time it was the colonel who sighed, "Who knew an inspection visit could be this much trouble?"

When they reached the nearest rural town they were both shocked and horrified to learn that there were absolutely no cars any where in the town.

"What kind of place is this?!?" Roy howled "I have a meeting with some higher ups after the inspection that I can't miss!"

He then turned to get his Lieutenant's opinion on the matter he found that she was no longer there.

"Hawkeye?"

"Right here sir" came her voice from behind him; and she wasn't alone.

As he turned around he found himself nose to nose with a large chestnut horse.

"What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed jumping back.

"He's a horse and please quiet down Colonel or you might spook him"

"Him?" Roy blurted.

"Yes his name is Blaine" she said giving the horse an affectionate pat on the neck "One of the kind citizens has allowed us to borrow him"

The man's eye twitched. "You mean we're going to ride a _**horse**_to my meeting?"

"Its that or walk sir" she answered while continuing to pet the animal.

"Fine" he agreed with a sigh.

After a moment of silence the blonde spoke. "Can't ride can you sir?"

"Nope" he replied dully.

She just nodded before explaining to him how to get up onto the saddle. When he was safely seat on Blaine she gracefully pulled her self up in front of him. The roads they were headed down were unpaved a very rough. The Lieutenant was having no problem keeping her balance; to him she just looked natural. But on the other hand he was having a heck of a time staying on, mainly because he had no idea where to hold on. He did a good job of not letting her know until he ended up falling off the back of the horse about two miles down the road. He almost expected Riza to laugh at him as she helped him back up.

"Do you need any help colonel?" she asked when he was seated.

"Yes!" his mind screamed but his mouth didn't move, how stupid would he sound if he had to ask how to stay on a horse?

"Sir?" she asks interrupting his thoughts.

"Umm where an I supposed to hold on?" he finally asked swallowing his pride.

"Did you try holding onto the saddle?"

He nodded, he had tried that but the bumpy terrain made it hard to keep a good grip.

"Ok then try holding onto my waist."

It took that a moment to register in his head. Did she just give him permission to put his arms around her waist? Was he dreaming?

"Ok" he mumbled before slowly wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

Then she gave Blaine a nudge with he foot and they were headed down the road again at a nice steady pace.

About an hour later they stopped for a rest. While Blaine drank from a nearby creek, the two officers sat and rested on the grass.

"So Hawkeye how'd you learn how to ride like that?" he asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I just know the basics" she said modestly "When I was younger I had a friend whose family raised horses and she taught me how to ride"

"So that's where you always disappeared to"

"Yeah watching you and father got boring after awhile" she said referring to the time the alchemist had spent training under her father.

"Well if it's worth anything I'm very impressed Riza"

"Thank you very much R-" She started but was cut off by a loud snort that made the Colonel jump. "I think that means he's ready to go sir"

"Okay" he sighed as he got up.

So close. He had almost gotten her to drop the formalities and call him by his name, but once she said sir all hope was once again lost in the twisted world of military ranks.

"So how much longer do you think it'll take to reach the city?" he asked a little ways down the road.

"About thirty minutes" she replied

"That'll be perfect," he said after looking at his watch. They would miss the inspection but he'd be just in time for his meeting.

As they entered the city, at the time his Lieutenant predicted, he noticed they were getting a lot of strange looks. He knew he would be teased about this later, but at this point he could care less. He was one time for his meeting and had spent a good part of the day with his arms around the woman he admired most. It had been the best worst day of his life. When they at the location of his meeting he turned to her and hurried said "Thank you Riza you've saved my sorry ass again!" and kissed her on the lips before rushing off into the building. She stood there frozen in surprise for a moment before smiling. After a successful meeting he walked outside to find his loyal subordinate sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"So what'd you do with the horse?" he asked with a small smile.

"I gave him to an MP so he could be returned to his owner" she answered

"Good, did you get a car?"

She nodded.

"Well since that's all settled and our inspection has been rescheduled for tomorrow would you allow me the pleasure of taking you out to dinner?"

"Do you date better than you ride?"

He nodded.

"Then I'd love too"


	7. Car Show Chaos

Chapter 7: Car Show Chaos

Ok this is just a totally random off the wall idea I got while watching my brother run his dirt bike on the track we made in our back yard. This story is a bit ahead of the time of the FMA world but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

----------------------------------------------------------

"So Mr. Havoc what exactly happened to you?" asked the emergency room doctor as he examined the minor, yet incredibly painful, burns that were scattered all over his body. Upon hearing the question the 2nd Lieutenant sighed and once again launched into the story.

**Earlier in the Day**

"Welcome to the Military's Charity Car Show" read the banner they drove under at the park entrance.

"So what are we here for?" Mustang asked in a bored tone from the passenger seat.

"We're supposed to supervise," answered Hawkeye from the driver's side.

"Great" he muttered sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up Chief we don't have to wear those stuffy uniforms," Havoc said with a smile "And we get to spent the day looking at girls, cars, and more girls"

"Havoc you do realize that most girls that come to car shows are with a guy right?" added Breda.

"Don't bust my bubble" Havoc muttered back.

Once they reached the place where they were supposed to park they pilled out and began to split up.

"Wow! I would sure love to take that baby for a spin!" Havoc said pointing out a car to Breda.

"What was that?" growled Mustang from behind them before Breda had a chance to say anything.

"I was saying that I'd-" He started before he saw the murderous look in his superior's eyes and realized what had happened "Hold on Chief I think you misunderstood I was talking about…."

"I understood what you were saying," he hissed cutting Havoc off "Now you understand me; you have five seconds"

For a heavy smoker Havoc was a pretty fast runner but Mustang's flames were faster.

"What made him so mad?" Hawkeye wondered as she turned around to look at the car behind her "It is a very nice car"


	8. A Soldier's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 8: A Soldier's Worst Nightmare

If asked what they thought a soldier's worst nightmare was most people would immediately answer war. And for most that would be true, but not for Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. No his had two words, Riza Hawkeye. But he didn't just fear her for her weapon there was more to it; she was there. She was a great person with gorgeous looks who was always with him. People always want what they can't have and Mustang was no exception to the rule. Oh the temptation. The only thing that stopped him from giving in was the thought that one day he would fix things so that coming into the office and seeing her face would be something he looked forward to. Without having to hide it that is.


	9. The Colonel's Scare

Chapter 9: The Colonel's Scare

When Roy Mustang walked into his office, a little late as usual, he knew something was up when the first sound he hear was the mechanical creak of Havoc's lighter instead of the usual click of military issue boots and her voice saying "Good morning sir" as she gave him a crisp salute.

"Where's Hawkeye?"

"At the range" Havoc answered.

"Isn't it a bit early for her to be doing that?" Mustang questioned.

"Some guy came in saying that he was putting together a special sniper unit and that he wanted to see her skills."

"What does Central need one of those for?" the Colonel wondered aloud.

"He said he was form Northern sir," added his subordinate grimly.

It took that a minute to click in Roy's head but when it did his mind automatically began to panic. If the man was impressed with her skill, scratch that **when **he was impressed with her skills he would offer her a place in Northern. Perhaps even her own team and compared to having to baby-sit her superior the cold reaches of the north would look like heaven. If he didn't do something he was going to lose her for sure, and he wasn't sure that he could handle that. So Roy worried about it all morning till he came to a conclusion. If she was going to leave he was going to tell how he really felt about her and hope it was enough to make her stay. If it wasn't he would just have to let her go, no matter how much it hurt.

When he returned to the office after lunch Roy's jaw dropped in horror. While he had been gone the Lieutenant's desk had been emptied.

"Wow she must really be leaving" Fuery said sadly.

The rest of the day passed in a slow depressing blur. He didn't get any work done, how could he think about work? Since he'd lost Maes Riza had become his main reason for getting up every morning and he wasn't ready to lose that. He would never be ready. At one point he looked around and realized that everyone had gone home.

"Well I guess I'm done here" he sighed as he stood up.

"Did you get any work done today?"

At first he thought he was dreaming when he saw her standing in front of his desk glowing in the light from the setting sun.

"Lieutenant what are you doing here?" he blurted out in shock.

"I work here sir" she said slowly while looking at carefully as if making sure that he wasn't sick, or drunk.

"But the sniper unit, and your desk being empty, and Havoc saying that you were moving to Northern…"

She was leaning towards drunk.

"Yes I spent most of the they testing with Major Watts" she said answering part of his ramble.

"And?" he asked sounding a bit to eager.

"He wants me to command the unit"

"That's wonderful!" Roy exclaimed forcing a smile.

"But I turned them down" she finished.

He was so happy to hear this it was extremely hard to not let it show.

"And you desk?" he asked.

"Its so old that it's a health hazard to sit at so its being replaced tomorrow, you signed the form yourself."

"Oh yeah" he muttered, stunned by his own stupidity.

"If that's all of your questions sir I have a dog at home that needs to be feed" she said as she slipped on her jacket.

"I just have one more thing." he said "Why'd you turn them down?"

She paused for a moment and looked him in the eyes before answering "I still have some unfinished work here sir"

"Well I'm glad you're staying with us"

"Thank you"

Then she disappeared leaving him to wonder if she had blushed or the color on her

flawless skin was just from the setting sun.


	10. Soldiers Don't Cry

Chapter 10: Soldiers Don't Cry

Ok I'm messing with stuff on this one again. If you don't like that I wouldn't be the least bit offended if you skip this chapter. I'm setting this like Roy is a modern American soldier in Iraq. I fully support the US armed forces (being the daughter of an army officer does that to you) so this one is dedicated to the heroic men and women who risk their own lives so we can live like we do.

I love my soldierI love my soldierI love my soldierI love my soldier

It had been a long day of gunfire and chaos for Private First Class Roy Mustang but he couldn't have been happier. In two short days he would be on his way home. Being able to hold his wife and sleep in was all he thought about the whole way back to their desert base. When he reached his bunk Roy flipped open his laptop and was greeted by a computer generated voice saying "You've got mail!"

Thinking it was an e-mail from his wife he quickly opened the inbox. She was nine months pregnant and he worried about her constantly. He worried a bit more when he saw that it was not from his wife but from her best friend.

_Dear Roy,_

_I just thought I'd let you know that as of 32 minutes ago you are the father of a 5lb 2oz gorgeous baby boy. Riza did a wonderful job and they're both happy and healthy. Lucas Allan Mustang can't wait to meet his daddy and his mommy misses you too! Everyone can't wait to see you!_

_ Gracia_

Attached to the letter was a picture of a smiling Riza holding their son. Who ever said that soldiers don't cry never had children.


	11. Watching

Chapter 11: Watching

"Why do you do that?" Roy asked Riza as he settled next to her on the couch.

"Do what?" she asked relocating her gaze from the window to his face.

"Why do you sit there and watch it rain?"

"I find is relaxing," she answered, turning back to the window.

They sat in a calm silence for a while before she spoke.

"Why do you do that?" she questioned, still watching the drops fall.

"What?" he asked as though he had just snapped out of deep thought.

"Why do you sit there and watch me?"

At first he was surprised that she knew but then he took into consideration who he was talking to.

"Because you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," he answered honestly.

"That Mustang was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," she said with a laugh which caused a few strands of hair to fall across her face.

He reached over and gently moved the before softly saying "Yes but its true"

She smiled before leaning into his arms and they sat there for the rest of the afternoon. Her watching the rain and him watching her.


	12. Rules

Chapter 12: Rules

Sorry about the big gap in updates! I just started high school and if you've been through it you should know how that is and if you haven't you'll find out. Any way my editor, also a freshman, is in Jr. Air Force ROTC and hearing some of their rules and activities has inspired a few stories and this is one of them.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please Riza?" Roy pleaded again.

"For the last time no" she answered sternly.

"Why not?" he questioned while pouting.

"Because its against the rules" she reminded him in a sharp tone.

"What rules?"

"The ones the say no public displays of affection while in uniform"

"Big deal" he said casually.

She opened her mouth a bit as if she was going to say something and he took her moment of weakness and turned it into his advantage, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"It never hurts to..break a few rules," she breathed after one very passionate kiss.

"It thought you'd say that" he chuckled.


	13. Someone to Hold

Chapter 13: Someone To Hold

I got this idea from an episode I can't remember exactly which one but it involves one of Barry the Chopper's victims.

Hawkeye took a deep breath as she walked down the gloomy alley. Murder investigations were never pleasant but the ones involving children were always the worst.

"Mommy.."cried the young child clinging to the sheet.

"Come on, you have to let go" she said softly as she tried to ease the child away.

"No mommy!' he cried again jerking away, and pulling the fabric to reveal the butchered body of a young woman.

The Lieutenant cringed before quickly pulling the sheet from the boy's hands and carrying him from the crime scene.

"Thank you" muttered to child's father as she handed him the boy.

Hawkeye just nodded and headed back through the rain to the car.

"Thank you for taking care of that Lieutenant" Colonel Mustang said as he started the car and headed back to Central Command, she just continued to stare out the window.

They were both silent until they had finished the paperwork on the murder.

"Lieutenant" he said as they were getting ready to leave

"Yes sir" she said while turning around, only to be pulled against his chest.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured gently " I know that was hard for you and I'm so sorry that I put you through it, can you ever forgive me?"

He looked at her face and saw that she was still looking down, her beautiful eyes filled with sadness.

"Its alright to let it show" he told her.

At that she leaned into his chest and cried while he held her tightly. They stood there for what seemed like a long time just holding onto each other like they were afraid to let go.

"Yes" she said pulling back so she could see his face "And thank you"

He brushed the remaining tears from her face before saying "Everyone needs some one to hold"


	14. A Different Point of View

Chapter 14: A Different Point of View

"So what you're saying is that a pipe broke in the dorms so now you four have to find somewhere to stay while they fix it? the colonel asked his subordinates.

They all nodded.

"Well I'll have to clear it with Riza first but if she's ok with it I don't see why not"

"If they need a place to stay they're more than welcome to our house" his wife said as she entered the office with the day's paperwork.

"Thank you!" Fuery said gratefully.

"No problem but that means you all have to get your paperwork done on time today or you sleep in the yard, and Hayate doesn't like to share his dog house."

"Yes ma'am!" they replied in unison.

As instructed they all finished their work on time and were ready to leave when Roy and Riza called it quits for they day. When they reached the Mustang residence Riza pointed out where they would be staying.

"We only have two guestrooms, so we'll set up roll aways and you guys will have to share rooms" she explained. She didn't have to direct them around because they were common guests and knew the basic layout of the house.

Once they were all settled in they were unsure of what they should do so they assembled in the living room.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes if you boys would like to set the table" Riza said from the kitchen.

Roy laughed when he walked into the room to find his subordinated being directed around the kitchen to find everything that was needed. His wife soon shot him a look the plainly said "Stop laughing and help". After the colonel stepped in the work went much faster and they were soon ready to eat.When they were all done Riza started on the dishes but Havoc stopped her.

"If it's ok with you we'll take care of these"

She gave him a shocked look before stepping aside.

"What'd you do that for?" Breda demanded after she left the room.

"Well they're letting us stay here so I thought we could a least help out a little"

The other three sighed and began helping Havoc clean the kitchen.

"I really hope they don't break anything" Riza said as she sat down on the living room couch.

"I'm sure they won't" Roy said sitting next her "Besides if they do you married an alchemist remember?"

"Yeah an alchemist that's better at destroying than creating" she mumbled.

"You're going to pay for that one!" he growled playfully before pouncing.

Try as she might she couldn't stop laughing as he pinned her down and tickled her.

"So is there anything else you'd like to say?' he questioned.

"You're also useless in the rain" she added while looking up at him innocently.

At this point she was laughing so hard that neither of them heard Fuery enter nor quickly exit the room.

"So did they tell you where- what's wrong with you?" Falman asked after seeing the deep shade of red that covered the younger man's face. He gestured towards the living room, and the other three quickly peeked out there before speaking.

"Ya know with the way they act in the office I wouldn't believe that they were married if I hadn't been at the wedding" Havoc laughed as they others nodded in agreement.

**The Next Day**

"That's a purdy apron Chief" Havoc commented as they entered the kitchen to find their commander standing over a bowl of cake batter.

"It's Riza's"

The four were momentarily silent as they tried to picture the sharpshooter in the apron her husband was currently sporting. They couldn't.

"So what exactly are you doing?" asked Fuery.

"Riza told Gracia that we'd make the cupcakes for Eylsia's birthday today, but when I went shopping for the stuff I forgot to get the icing." he explained while giving the mixture a stir "so she's getting that and I'm taking care of this"

The other four men laughed.

"What's so funny?" the colonel demanded.

"Nothing" Havoc answered "It's just interesting to see you and the Lieutenant from a different point of view"


	15. Purple

Chapter 15: Purple

I decided that I should take another moment to thank everyone who has left reviews, thank you so much! Right when school started I hit a bit of a slump and actually thought about ending this but all of that awesome feedback kept me going. So once again thank you a ton for just reading!

There was one thing that was always in the back of every soldier's mind; that was the color purple. That was the color that spread through the bottom left corner of her blue jacket as he begged her to stay with him. It was the horrible color that spotted his uniform as he held her tightly to his chest and rushed to find help. Purple was also one of the dark colors that formed under his eyes from the countless hours he spent watching over her instead of sleeping, but the moment her wonderful amber eyes opened again and a small smile creep onto her face when she saw him at her bedside all thoughts of the color of nightmares were forgotten.


	16. Showing Off

Chapter 16: Showing Off

Roy let out a soft sigh as he stretched out on the blanket they had spread on the grass. It was one of the rare days his team had off so he and Riza had decided to go relax in the park.

"This is nice," he said as he watched a couple of clouds float by.

"Yes it is," she agreed as she curled up beside him and opened a book.

They were quiet for a while until out of nowhere she started to softly laugh. At first he out it off as something in her book but after a moment or two his curiosity over powered him.

"What's funny?"

She gave him a small smile and said "The boys are spying on us from about ten yards to your right"

Upon hearing this he acted like he was stretching and peeked over to his right, and sure enough every couple of seconds one of the heads of his four men would pop up from behind a clump of bushes and then disappear again.

"How'd you know they were there?" he asked his companion in amazement.

"I could hear them," she answered simply, never taking her eyes off of her book.

"What?!"

"It's a sniper thing" she answered while turning a page.

Things went quiet again as if Roy was taking a minute to compute this new information, until he broke the silence.

"Well since they went through all the trouble of stalking us the least we can do is give them something interesting to see" he said with an almost evil grin.

"What do you mea-" she started but was cut off when his lips came crashing into hers in a fiery kiss. He moved to where he had her pinned under him, but was careful to hold his weight off of her, with out ever breaking to kiss. All four faces peeking over the brush were now easily seen because they were each a shade of bright red.

"That should teach them a thing or two" Roy said when they finally broke for air.

"You're such a show off" she muttered while rolling her eyes.

Yes it was true, Roy Mustang can be a huge show off but at least he was hers.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

"I like this" Roy said with a sigh of contentment.

It was about 6:23 am and he was currently lying in his bed with the woman of his dreams resting her head against his shoulder.

"You like getting up at 6:30?" she asked turning to look at him "who are you and what have you done with Roy?"

"Haha" he replied dryly "I was referring to the calm feeling I get just laying here with you"

Riza smiled at that as he softly stroked her hair. After a few sweet silent moments she nuzzled his neck a whispered "Enjoy it while it lasts"

"We don't have to get up for another half hour I've got time," he answered lazily.

"What I meant was that the rest of the day will be total chaos"

"Oh Riza stop being so negative"

"Today's the annual inspection of headquarters Roy"

"What?!?!" he exclaimed and sat up abruptly which flung Riza forward.

"You got a memo two weeks in advance and I wrote it on your calendar" she said while turning so that she was sitting facing him.

"Who's side are you on?" he growled playfully.

"Well I'm a soldier first…" she started jokingly

"Oh really?" he asked while gently pinning her down by the shoulders. "Well I'll have you know that the love of my life always comes first"

She opened her mouth to comment on this but he beat her to it.

"That would be you" he added touching the tip of her nose with his own.

She smiled her he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.

"Well that was a nice clam before the storm" she said gazing up at him lovingly "Now lets go pass an inspection"

Sorry about the one chapter update, but I'll be sure get some more up real soon!


	18. Snooping

Chapter 18: Snooping

Reason number thirty-eight why Roy Mustang hated paperwork; if your pen ran out of ink it takes longer to finish. It takes even longer when you don't have another pen anywhere in your office.

"I know the Lieutenant has a spare," the colonel mumbled as he stood up and exited his office.

Compared to his Hawkeye's office was like a walk in closet with a window. The small room contained a desk, two file cabinets and smelled like gunpowder. The only thing missing from the office was the woman who occupied it.

"I'm sure she won't mind me borrowing a pen," he said to himself as he opened the top drawer of her desk. But a pen wasn't the only thing he found; the drawer also contained a freshly cleaned Berretta 9mm handgun.

'How many of these things does she have lying around?" he wondered as he took out a pen and closed the drawer.

Then after looking to make sure there wasn't anyone around he opened another drawer and found a Browning Hi-Power, which was also a 9mm.

"Damn" he muttered as he closed that drawer and reached for another. Just as he was pulling it open he was startled by a familiar voice.

"Are you snooping through my stuff colonel?" asked a slightly ticked off Lt. Hawkeye.

"Define snooping…."

"Snooping- going through one's personal property with out their knowledge or consent." Answered Falman, whose head popped thought the doorway just long enough to answer.

"Maybe just a little….I needed a pen," he said trying to sound innocent.

She wasn't buying it. "Do you want to cook for yourself tonight?"

He shook his head.

"Well then stay out of my stuff and get back to work."

He immediately started out of the office but paused at the door to ask "You house at seven?"

She nodded.

Once he was out of her hearing range he let out a great sigh of relief. Riza's cooking was much better than take out.


	19. Never Let Go

Chapter 19: Never Let Go

Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang had always been close friends but after the fight with Pride they both saw how really important they were to each other. While she helped him he gradually broke through her walls, and she began to understand why he did some of the things he did. Finally they realized the feelings they had for each other, they realized that they had fallen in love. Then he left. She thought he had seen how crazy it was for someone like him to love her. He thought he was protecting her from being another person that he hurt. Two long years passed before they met again. For his actions during the attack on Central he was given back both his rank and his team, but things had changed. He did all of his work without being told and they talked only when necessary. Although they tried to forget, the others could tell they still cared for each other. If they looked closely they could see a flash of hurt in her deep eyes when ever his name was mentioned. And they caught him glancing at her longingly when he thought no one was looking. The boys knew something had to be done so they quickly came up with a plan.

"Hey chief can we talk with you a minute?" Havoc asked as his superior was about to leave for lunch.

"About?" he questioned dully.

"You and Lt. Hawkeye." answered Breda

"I don't think that's any or your business." he said sharply

"It wasn't until you left" havoc said coolly "She's our comrade and friend and you had that guts to hurt her and then just come back like nothing ever happened?"

"You think I don't feel awful about losing the best damn women I've ever met?" he growled this but they knew they weren't the ones he was mad with, he was angry with himself.

"So you'll admit that you're a complete bastard for breaking her heart like that?"

"That's putting it nicely," he said looking down "I'm totally disgusted with myself."

No sooner than those words left his mouth there was a gasp and the sound of papers hitting the ground heard outside the office door. As the blonde Lieutenant entered the room the two subordinates quickly exited.

"D-did you mean that?" she stuttered in shock.

"Every word" he answered seriously "Please Riza I know I haven't earned it but if you could just give me another chance, just love me again, I promise I'll never let go."

She was silent for a moment before looking him straight in the eyes and saying "I never stopped."

With that he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked softly "It takes a lot of strength to hold on forever."

He smiled. "As long as I've got you I can do anything."

A/N: I've noticed that this one goes totally against the events of the movie but that's ok…right? And I'm sorry that the last line is so cheesy but it works.


	20. Selfish

Chapter 20: Selfish

"A spy you say?" Mustang asked Master Sergeant Fuery, who was giving him a briefing on a case the Fuehrer had put them in charge of.

"Yes sir, we've learned the organization's leader is a bit of a…um..lady's man" the Sergeant explained "So it was suggested that we use that trait as a sort of weakness"

"I see" said the colonel before turning to his lieutenant. "Hawkeye I need you to find me a women who you think can handle this kind of job, preferably someone with undercover experience and good looks"

He knew it was stupid to look for someone else, the perfect woman was standing right in front of him. There was a faint flash of hurt in her eyes before she nodded and departing.

"I just screwed up didn't I?" asked Mustang, who had his head in his hands.

"I don't get it colonel wouldn't Hawkeye be the perfect person for the job" Havoc asked.

"Of course she is, its just…" he trailed off but the men understood. He hadn't chosen her because he knew how dangerous this could be and he cared too much to put her in that kind of position.

"Maybe you should let her know that sir" Fuery suggested quietly.

"Maybe I should" he agreed thoughtfully.

Half an hour later Hawkeye returned with a folder on the woman she thought most qualified to go undercover as the terrorist leader's girlfriend. Since he had sent the men out on an early lunch Mustang was the only on in the office.

"Here's the information on your number one candidate sir" she said in a tone that was as emotionless as her expression.

"Thank you Riza and I'm sorry" he replied.

A look of confusion crept onto her face at both his use of her first name and his apology.

"That's the number two candidate, you are the best person for that job and the only reason you didn't get it is because I'm selfish." he said sorrowfully "I'm just so afraid that something would happen to you and I don't think I could live with myself if something bad happened to you because of some stupid order I gave."

Upon hearing this, her expression softened.

"Thank you for telling me that Roy" she said with a small smile.

Those little smiles and every little sweet moment he spent with her were the reasons why he acted the way he did, and if being selfish was what it took to protect that he would do it. Like people always say "Love makes you do crazy things"


	21. Mistake

Chapter 21: Mistake

Wow! Its been such a long time since I last updated people probably think I've dropped dead or something. Well the truth is I've been so busy with ROTC and a bunch of other stuff. And on top of that my laptop, which had like my entire life including my fics, crashed. So I'm sorry and I promise I'll try to get more stuff up as soon as finals are over!

He couldn't help what he did; it was one of those things that his body seemed to do on its own. But if she minded that he had suddenly pulled her into his arms she hadn't complained…yet. Her expression was one of shock and confusion, but he knew she had to be silently enjoying their closeness. If she wasn't she would have shot him on the spot, so he decided to try his luck a bit. Roy leaned in towards Riza and Riza leaned into him. Then, just as his lips were about to touch hers she pulled away.

"I'm sorry but this is a mistake" she said softly "Stuff like this could get you into a lot of trouble."

He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"You know what? So what, I want you to make this mistake with me"

She smiled at him before finishing what he started.


	22. Comfort

Chapter 22: Comfort

He found her huddled on the couch hugging her legs to her chest, staring into her knees with a distant look in her eyes. Roy didn't know of anything he could say that would help, so he just sat down and pulled her into his arms. Riza broke into sobs within seconds, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened but he knew it had to be awful to make such a strong woman break down like that. The only information he had was that she had been sent with a team to breach a building and a young member had been killed. When her sobbing ceased he gently asked her if she wanted to talk about it.

"It was a hostage situation." She said softly "I told him he could sit it out, he was supposed to get married next week, I told him that he didn't need to risk getting hurt."

Roy nodded, he knew there was a corporal in her infantry unit; he couldn't be any older than twenty-two.

"When we entered the building we quickly learned that we were outnumbered" she continued with the same haunted look in her eyes. "I heard a shot and then he screamed."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"When I found him I could tell it was really bad, but he was calm as could be"

She stopped again and he held her tighter.

"You don't have to tell me" Roy whispered gently "I don't want to hear it if it hurts you"

She just shook her head and finished the tragic tale she had started.

"He spent his last few breaths saying 'It's all right Lieutenant the pain is going away'" Riza turned to bury her face in his neck as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "He spent his last moments comforting me"

Roy now understood why the hardened war veteran had been hit to hard by the young man's death; enemies don't comfort you as they die. On the battlefield comfort is a rare thing, which is why they needed each other at home.

This one kind of turns to a drabble at the end; sorry about that. I've finished my finals and I'm now on Christmas break so I should be able to get some more updates soon! Sorry about all the long waits and thank you to those who have stuck with this!

Sparky


	23. Illegal

Chapter 23: Illegal

"Lieutenant I love you" he boldly declared out of nowhere as they worked alone.

"That's illegal sir" she replied with a frown as she continued to work.

"No its not" he answered while gazing out the window "It's only illegal if you were to love me back"

"Like I said sir its illegal"

Sorry this is so short, I really wanted to get something up before Christmas but this was the only thing I was able to think up…pitiful right?

Happy Holidays!

Sparky


	24. Someday

Someday

"I have no right to love you Riza" he said looking deep into her eyes "But I do"

She shook her head and said softly "You have every right"

This time he was the one who shook his head "The only thing I can do is tell you that I love you and promise you that I'll do everything I can to make it possible for us to be together"

She gave him a smile and replied "That's all I need"

He returned the smile before pulling a small black box out of his jacket; inside the box was a sliver ring with a single light blue stone. He took her hand and got on one knee before asking, "Riza Hawkeye will you marry me someday?"

"You know there's no need to ask" she answered.

This was just a random drabble that I came up with so I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense.

Thanks for reading!

Sparky


	25. Procrastination

Procrastination

Some things are like clock work; the sun rising and setting, people going to and from work, and Lt. Hawkeye receiving her Valentines Day flowers exactly one week late.

Every February 21st she would walk in to find half a dozen roses in a crystal vase on her desk, always three red and three white.

After a couple of years his curiosity got the best of him and Havoc asked "Lieutenant does the person who always sends you those flowers own a calendar?"

She smiled to herself and answered "Yes, they're just a bit of a procrastinator."

Later that night after dinner as her and Roy sat together on the couch he confronted her with a rumor he had earlier in the day.

"So I heard today that you said that you're mysterious valentine is a procrastinator." He said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

She looked up from her book and smiled "Are you denying that you procrastinate?"

"No, but I send you flowers a week later because all the girls get flowers on the 14th" he answered with a grin.

She smiled back, she understood that February 21st was their holiday.

Wow I'm really losing it aren't I? These just seem to get worse and worse and I'm really really sorry! I've been really busy lately and every since my laptop died (R.I.P. My Toshiba) I have to find a way to get on the family computer to type up my stuff. I've also hit a bit of a block so I'm considering starting the Royai 100 Themes, because I think that'll give me a bit of a jump-start. I owe a huge thank you to anyone who had stuck with this you're the BEST! Well that's all I've got for now, Happy Valentines Day!!!

P.S. anyone who reads my CSI fic Slow Days I promise to have an update really soon!


	26. Guard Duty

Chapter 26: Guard Duty 

Shortly after becoming Fuhrer, Roy Mustang quickly learned the job came with its ups and downs. An example being, having to attend a lot more meetings being a down, but getting to live in the presidential mansion was an up side to things.

One meeting on his personal safety being a total down.

"Sir we plan on stationing at least one guard on each floor and at every exit of the house in addition to the guards at the gates." Said one of his personal safety advisors.

"Is all of that really necessary?" Roy gasped "It's not like there's been any threats against me."

"Sorry sir but that's protocol, maybe if sometime passes with out any problems we can remove one or two people." Answered another man "Of course it would have to be cleared with your head of security first"

He sighed and sat silently for a few moments before getting an idea that he was sure would solve his problems.

"Gentlemen" he said standing up "I believe I have a solution that will make everyone happy, but I would first like to discuss it with the head of my security."

The advisory board agreed to continue the meeting the next day and Roy rushed off.

The next day the Fuhrer walked into the meeting with a familiar blonde officer.

"Gentlemen I have some news" he said standing next to Riza with a smile on his face. "Last night Lt. Colonel Hawkeye agreed to marry me"

The advisors were silent and Roy had expected this, only a handful of people knew about his relationship with Riza.

"Seeing as she is the head of my security and will be living me we decided that the guards in the house are unnecessary, would you agree?" He asked.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but this isn't just a way of getting out of the security is it?" asked one advisor who looked as though he was afraid that Roy would fry him.

"I assure you that this is not some scheme, I've wanted to ask Miss Hawkeye to marry me for sometime now" he said while wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders. "Besides Amestris is in need of a First Lady."

The men talked among themselves before the head advisor spoke "We have decided that if the head of your security is okay with this then we see no reason to disagree"

"I'm so glad that's over" Roy said as they walked back to his office "It makes me feel like a child in need of a baby-sitter"

Riza laughed and said "Baby sitting is a common phrase so we call it guard duty"


	27. Angels

Angels

Roy couldn't help but smile as she walked through the door, snowflakes glistening in her hair. He was an alchemist who believed in science rather than God, but that doesn't mean he didn't believe in angels.

I feel bad. This is my first update in a while and it's only two sentences long…

I'm leaving today to visit family and I won't have any computer access. If I have time I'll try to get something else up before I leave in two hours; I promise. 

In a lighter note I once again want to send out a BIG thank you to the awesome reviewers. I'm sorry I'm too lazy to post your names…


	28. R Mustang

Letters for R. Mustang

9:30am on Monday mornings was never a fun time for Lt. Havoc. This was the time and day when it was his job to get Colonel Mustang's mail. 

"Lazy bum" he muttered "Why can't get his own mail like everyone else?"

"Come on we all have to do it" commented Fuery, who had tagged along with Falman to avoid being assigned some of the Colonel's errands themselves.

"Colonel Airhead got you running errands for him?" laughed a familiar voice as they entered the mailroom.

"Well look at that!" exclaimed Havoc as he pulled the envelopes from Mustang's inbox "Fullmetal showed up without us having to track him down!"

"We were in town" he said with a shrug "Havoc what are you doing?"

"Boring, boring, what?"

"I asked what you were doing" repeated Ed

"Oh just going through the Colonel's mail"

"Let me look" the blond alchemist said snatching the letters from the Lieutenant's hands.

"Look there's a letter from a girl!"

"Probably just some stubborn fan girl" commented Fuery "Even though he's married they still send love letters."

"Let's open it. Maybe he has a girlfriend" Ed said with an evil grin.

"That's illegal" Falman said

"Ok after he reads it"

"Normally he just burns them" added Fuery

"But I'll keep an eye out and tell you if he keeps it" said Havoc "Maybe she sent a phone number."

All but Havoc laughed and then went about their business.

Later that day

"So what'd he do with the letter?" Ed asked eagerly when the men were on their lunch break.

"You're just trying to get Mustang in trouble aren't you?" Havoc asked.

"No.." Ed answered trying to look innocent.

"Well if you must know he kept it"

"Where is it?" Ed questioned that evil grin once again on his face.

"The top drawer of his desk"

Before running off the read his superior's mail Havoc rounded up Fuery, Falman, and Breda so he wouldn't be the only one in trouble if they got caught.

When they reached the office Ed wasted no time snatching the letter from the desk. He began reading it and his jaw dropped.

"Read this!" he hissed, passing the letter to the men.

Hello Sweetie!

I was just writing to let you know that I will be able to come visit next weekend! Isn't that great? I haven't gotten able to see you much since you got married and I miss you so much. I know that we'll have a ton of fun.

Love ya,

Jena

"I can't believe it are you sure this is for the Colonel?"

"Look at the envelop " said Fuery.

The return address was to a Jena Wills from Ellesworth and the letter was addressed to R. Mustang at Central Headquarters.

"Maybe she's just a close friend" suggested Breda.

"Yeah a new definition of close" Ed said "I'm telling the Colonel's wife."

"What is it you want to tell me Edward?" said a familiar female voice behind him. 

"This is bad" muttered Havoc before he and the other men stepped back a good ten feet.

Riza was calmly waiting for Ed's answer while Roy looked confused.

"I have reason to believe that you husband is cheating on you" he said not sounding any where near as confident as he had before.

"And what reason do you have to believe that?" she asked calmly while glancing at Roy who now looked angry.

He had know idea what made them think he was cheating on his wife but it wasn't true. He isn't that stupid.

Ed handed Riza the letter, she looked it over and laughed.

"What's funny" demanded Ed.

"This is from my best friend."

"Then why did she send it to the Colonel?" asked Fuery

"She didn't. R. Mustang can also be addressed to me, she just forgot it also applies to Roy and didn't add the rank with the name." she explained.

"Oh" they said in unison.

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up" Roy said as the two were headed to lunch.

"You know I trust you right?" Riza asked. 

"Of course. You know I love you right?"

"Of course."

It's amazing, I actually managed to get this up today! I really hope you enjoy reading it because I had fun writing it. Happy Easter!


	29. Rainy Days

Chapter 29: Rainy Days Chapter 29: Rainy Days

"Get up Roy" Riza said for the fourth time.

"But we're on vacation and its raining, so anything we need to do outside will have to wait anyway." he groaned still laying in bed.

"Yes but we were lazy yesterday so we need to do some housework today."

"Ten more minutes?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog face.

She silently fought with herself for a moment. She knew there were things that needed to be done but she would rather be in bed.

"Fine" she sighed, laying back down "But only ten minutes."

He smiled to himself and pulled her close.

Ten minutes later Riza honestly didn't want to get but she knew one of them had to be responsible. She tried to roll over to face Roy but he tightened his arms so that she couldn't move.

"Roy" she said in a warning tone.

"Please Riza, nothing would make me happier than getting to spend a rainy day in bed with you." He pleaded softly in her ear " And I mean nothing perverted by that, unless of course you want me too" he added as he gently kissed her neck.

She was silent for a moment before letting out another sigh.

"Fine but only until it stops raining."

I am so so so so sorry that it has been such a long time since I've updated! Half way through the second semester of school my life got so crazy that I neglected all of my stories. So now, if anyone still reads these that is, I'm going to try to make a come back.

Thanks you to anyone who has stuck around you are awesome!!

Sparky


	30. Thirty

Chapter 30: Thirty

Chapter 30: Thirty

It was Roy Mustang's thirtieth birthday, and boy was he grumpy.

Havoc tried to tell him happy birthday when he walked into the office but the Colonel gave him such a threatening glare that the Lieutenant didn't speak to him again for the rest of the morning.

When it was time for lunch almost all of his staff ran out of the office afraid that he might blow any second.

Only Lieutenant Hawkeye remained behind.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's my birthday" he growled.

"And what's so bad about that?"

"It means I'm getting older." He answered.

"That's what most people do, but I don't see why it's such a problem with you."

"Don't you see?" he asked "When you get older your hair turns gray, your teeth fall out, and your skin gets are wrinkled and ugly"

It took all of Riza's will power to stop her from laughing. It wasn't everyday that you hear your superior rant about getting old like a teenage girl.

"Well Roy lets see, your hair is still black, you have all of your teeth, and I still think you're the most handsome man around. Any other fears you need me to clear up?"

He smiled as he realized how silly he was being.

"Well I haven't got my birthday kiss yet."

--

Thank you to winglessfairy25 for being such an awesome reviewer! Your positive comments help kep me going!


	31. Snowy Nights

Chapter 31: Snowy Nights Chapter 31: Snowy Nights

White was the only color Roy could see as he gazed out the windows of the car. It had become sort of a tradition for him and his lieutenant to have dinner together when they got home from missions and it was her turn to host.

"Wow, it sure did snow while we were gone."

"Yes it did sir." She agreed.

"I thought we agreed to no formalities off the clock." He whined when he heard the word sir.

"Sorry _Roy_." She apologized emphasizing his name.

He couldn't help but smile.

When they reached her home they immediately started on dinner.

"So what are we cooking good looking?" he asked with a goofy grin.

She rolled her eyes at his comment and answered "I was thinking spaghetti."

Normally she would put him to work but since it didn't take much to make spaghetti she settled for making him set the table. As dinner cooked they talked about every thing and nothing. The two had grown to be close friends over the years they had served together but he was itching to show her how much more they could be. But when you're in love with a strict sharpshooter that's easier said than done. He had tried getting her attention in subtle ways like complementing her and such, but she either ignored him or didn't notice. He had thought about it the whole way home; even if it got him shot he was going to let her know how he felt.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing important, why do you ask?"

"All of a sudden you got this determined look on your face." She answered, always vigilant "Anyway dinner is done."

The meal passed without incident and afterwards he decided to turn up the charm when she asked how the food was.

"It was perfect." He said "But not nearly as perfect as-WHAT THE HELL?!"

Right as he was about to try his hand at flattering her the power went out.

"This can't be good." She muttered.

"What could have caused this?" he wondered aloud.

"I have a theory." She said gesturing to a nearby window.

He looked out and what he saw made his jaw drop.

A full fledge blizzard was raging outside. Snow and ice had built up on the power lines until they snapped from the weight and the roads were buried.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Of course not, I'll go set up some where for you to sleep and light some candles."

As soon as she was out of sight his face broke into a huge grin; for once the weather was working in his favor. He walked into the living room to find her setting up a bed on the couch by candlelight.

"I don't have a guest room so I'll sleep out here and you can use my bed." She when she heard his footsteps.

"Riza this is your house, you can sleep in your bed."

"I couldn't make you-." She started to argue but he cut her off.

"You're not making me."

"All right if you insist." She sighed "I'm going to get another blanket is there anything else you need?"

"Just one thing." As he captured her waist in his arms and brought his lips to hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said with a bright smile as he admired her face in the candlelight.

"Just as long as I've been waiting for you to." She answered with a smile just as bright.

If the house got cold that night without electricity neither of them noticed. They were nice and warm wrapped in blankets and each other's arms.

This idea came from a personal experience. When we lived in Illinois there was an ice storm that knocked our power and boy did it get cold. Please review and let me know what you think!


	32. My Shirt

Chapter 32: My Shirt Chapter 32: My Shirt

I was looking at something the other day and realized two things. One was that this story has been going for a year now and the other is that I, being the idiot I am, missed Royai day this year. I got mad at myself and then remembered that June 11th was the day that my brother, who is in the Navy, had come home from a 6 month deployment so we were in Florida. Sorry about that. On a lighter note I want to thank every one who reads these, recently this story came to a total of 10,000 hits. I'm sure that's nothing to be who write better than I do, but it made me very happy. Thank you!

This chapter was inspired by the song "You Look Good in My Shirt" by Keith Urban.

Roy pulled his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light that was filtering through his bedroom curtains. It was then that he realized that the other side of the bed was empty. He sat there slightly confused for a moment until the scent of bacon frying floated into the room.

There was a smile on his lips as he walked into the kitchen to see Riza standing at the stove in nothing but one of his shirts; the diamond ring he had given her sparkling in the sunlight. The shirt was long enough to cover her but short enough to show off her perfectly toned legs. She was humming to herself and didn't hear his footsteps as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have no idea how good you look in that shirt." He said, his lips moving against her neck.

"Well then I guess I'll have to find more opportunities to wear it." She answered as she turned around to give him a quick kiss.

"I think I can help you with that." He answered with a smirk.


	33. Promise Me

Chapter 33: Promise Me Chapter 33: Promise Me

Riza wasn't sure how she ended up in his arms or how his lips found hers in the dark living room of her apartment. Roy was only supposed to walk her home, but right now she could care less. The only thing she could concentrate on was the way he was kissing her. In what seemed like no time at all he had her on the bed kissing up and her neck as he worked with the buttons of her shirt.

"Roy wait a second." She said softly.

He quickly pulled away, fearing that he had done something wrong.

"I need to know some thing." She started.

"I'll be here in the morning." He answered before she could finish. "I promise."

"Don't promise me anything." She replied. That would mean more disappointment if he wasn't true to his word.

"No I Promise you Riza." He said looking her in the eyes. "I couldn't leave you if I wanted to."


	34. Homewrecker

Chapter 34: Homewrecker Chapter 34: Homewrecker

It was a calm Sunday morning as Roy and Riza sat at their usual table at the local café. It had become a bit of a tradition for them to go there every week for breakfast. Occasionally they came with a group but this time it was just the two. After they ordered Riza excused herself to go to the restroom and came back just in time to watch a younger woman with shiny blonde hair in a short skirt walk up to Roy. Riza thought about going over there but decided to see how Roy handled it on his own. The woman spoke for a moment and then Roy gently shook his head. But she wasn't giving up and after two more polite no's from Roy Riza decided to step in, muttering "Homewrecker." under her breath. He gave her a wary look as she approached the woman.

"Could I have a quick word with you?" she asked the women, who looked slightly confused but followed Riza as she walked out of Roy's hearing range.

"Sorry but he's taken." She said lightly hoping the woman would get the hint and just walk away.

"Yeah I'd have him right now if you hadn't butted in." she replied arrogantly.

That was where the politeness ended.

"Look there are two ways we can do this" Riza said, danger flashing in her eyes. "You can take your act somewhere else or we can take this outside."

"Is that a threat?" asked the slinky blonde.

"No it's a promise." She answered, lifting the bottom of her shirt just enough to revile a holster and a shiny 9mm Browning.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Roy asked as she sat back down.

"Of course not." She answered with a smile "It was obvious what her hobby was so I told her a little about mine."

Once again thank you for all of the awesome reviews. They keep me going!

This chapter was inspired by "Homewrecker" by Gretchen Wilson.


	35. Late Night Calls

Chapter 35: Late Night Calls Chapter 35: Late Night Calls

It was 1:03 am when the phone rang. Riza didn't have to answer it to know who it was or what they were calling about, she just changed clothes and got in the car.

"Hey Tammy." She greeted the bartender as she entered Joe's Place.

"Hey Riza, he's over there on the end." She said gesturing to her left.

"Thanks." Riza sighed as the other woman gave her a knowing look.

"Well look who finally decided to have a drink with me." Roy called when he saw her, the words slightly slurred.

"No quite." She said shaking her head "Lets get you home."

"Ok." He replied with a grin.

"Why do you do this?" she asked after she helped him into the passenger seat.

"So I can have the most wonderful woman in town take me home." He answered without a second's thought.

She knew it was just the alcohol talking but she was glad it was too dark for him to she her blush.

As she helped him to his front door his coordination seemed to get worse and he stumbled into her, his arms wrapping around her waist for support.

"You're beautiful." He said, his face so close to hers that she could tell the type of liquor he had been drinking.

"And you're drunk." She laughed and gently pushed him away.

"Well yes, but I mean it." He insisted "I'll tell you the same thing tomorrow."

"I doubt you'll remember this tomorrow." She said as she turned to leave "Good might sir."

"Good night Riza."

The next morning Riza found a vase of flowers on her desk with a note the read:

I still think you're beautiful

-Roy Mustang

P.S. If you ever need a ride home from the bar I'll be there.


	36. Sick Day

Chapter 36: Sick Day Chapter 36: Sick Day

There was no use pretending it wasn't true; Riza Hawkeye was sick. She woke up feverishly hot and was freezing cold five minutes later. Knowing it was pointless to attempt going to work she picked up the phone and called in sick.

"Run for your lives, the plague is back!" exclaimed Havoc

"What are you screaming about?" the Colonel demanded as he entered the office.

"1st Lt. Hawkeye called in sick sir." Fuery explained.

"Well then I'll be leaving for the day." He said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"If Hawkeye actually called in sick someone better go take care of her." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

After stopping to pick up her favorite soup he headed to her home. He used the key she had given him and let himself in just in case she was sleeping.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded from her spot on the couch.

"I took the day off." He shrugged casually.

"Why?"

"To take care of you of course." He said with a smirk.

She looked as if she was going to say something but was interrupted by a violent shiver.

That gave him an idea.

Roy crossed the room and sat on the edge of the couch and gently lifted her. Before she could even begin to protest he had her half way to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he laid her down on her bed.

"Keeping you warm." He said and wrapped his arms around her, lying so close that she could feel his lips move against her neck as he spoke.

"Finally, something you're good at."

"It's not the only thing." He said with a smirk before pressing his lips to hers.

"_OK that's makes two things." She thought._

"You shouldn't have done that." She said as they broke apart for air.

"And just why not?!" he demanded jokingly.

"Because now you're probably going to get sick too."

"That's OK I'll have good company."


	37. Perfect

**Perfect**

"I'm glad that's over." 2nd Lt. Havoc said with a grin as he watched a car pull away from Eastern Headquarters out of a second story window. "General Kelly is one tough inspector."

"I just hope we impressed him." Colonel Mustang replied with a tired sigh.

"Well I can tell you he sure was impressed with Lt. Hawkeye, he said she was the image of the perfect soldier."

The Colonel chuckled "That's ironic. The Lieutenant hates the idea of being in the military let alone being a perfect soldier."

"She maybe the image of perfect but that's all." Havoc said thoughtfully "Riza Hawkeye could never be a perfect soldier, she has a conscience."

Mustang nodded in agreement as he stood and got ready to leave for the evening.

"Our Lieutenant may not be the perfect soldier but she's still a beautiful person." He said as he headed for the door. "Have a nice evening Havoc."

"You too sir." He said with a smirk as the door closed behind the superior officer. "I always knew he thought more of her than he was telling."

*Hangs head in shame* I'm so sorry that I've been neglecting this series so much! I've been pretty busy and then when I'm not busy I can't come up with anything to write about. Thank you to anyone who has stuck around you're the best!!! If anyone has any requests or ideas for the theme of the next chapter leave it in a review or send me an e-mail at gun_!


	38. Nights Spent Alone

Nights Spent Alone

The past week at East HQ had been hell. It had been five days full of random terrorist attacks and angry officers in Central to demand why they hadn't been stopped yet. Of course none of these enraged commanders offered any help for the already swamped troops in the East.

So it was needless to say that Colonel Mustang had barely had the time to go home and change let alone spend the night with his girlfriend/Lieutenant like he had before everything went south. Lieutenant Hawkeye would have stayed at headquarters with him without complaint, which was why he has ordered her to go home very night when her shift was over. They needed at least one sane person around when this was all said and done.

After five exhausting days of dead ends and twelve hour shifts there was no better way Roy could think of to celebrate the capture of the terrorists than to get a good night sleep with Riza in his arms. And for the first time in the past 120 hours tings went his way.

That was until he was woken up by a soft sound in the middle of the night.

In his half awake it took him a few seconds that the sound was coming from the sleeping form beside him.

His tough as nails Lieutenant was whimpering in her sleep. Immediately Roy knew there was only one kind of nightmare that would scare her that much. He gently shook her murmuring comforting words. Upon seeing him she let out a sigh and relaxed. Although her body had calmed he could tell by the familiar haunted look in her eyes that her mind was anything but. He recognized it all from when he first started staying over.

"The nightmares come back when you sleep alone don't they?" he asked softly.

She wanted to deny it. The fact that she had painful flashbacks on the nights he wasn't there was a weakness she didn't want to admit to. But it was true, for one of the first times she needed him.

With a nod of her head she confirmed his suspicions

"Why didn't you tell me?"

You had more important things to worry about, like catching terrorists." She said firmly.

He chuckled at bit at that. "Terrorists can wait, you're more important. But I know what I'm going to do about this problem."

"I don't think there's anything that can be done." She replied, her voice soft.

"Sure there is, I'll just make sure you never spend another night alone." He vowed pulling her closer.

"That's really unnecessary Roy, you don't" she started to protest."

"Actually it is necessary Riza, because the truth is I don't sleep so great without you either."


	39. Gifts

**Gifts**

After much urging from Riza, Roy finally agreed. They would not exchange gifts for Christmas. Even though it was their first holiday together she convinced him that she would much rather spend the two days they got off quietly at home.

"I though you said I we weren't exchanging gifts." He said pulling her close, the morning of the 25th.

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Well here I was not expecting anything and I wake up to find the most wonderful woman in the world in my bed." He said with a grin.

"You are so cheesy." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Even so I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had and its only 8:00am."

She smiled "Well I'm glad I was able to give you a present after all."

"Its hardly fair that I get something and you don't."

"Then how about we stay in bed for the rest of the day, you think you can manage that?"

"Manage it? I invented it." He laughed leaning in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Roy." She said meeting him half way.

Happy Holidays everyone! If you want to give me a gift reviews are on the top of my wish list!!!


	40. Proposal

Chapter 40: Proposal

Very shortly after the death of Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang became hyper aware of the things he couldn't live without. It amazed him when he realized how much influence one woman had on his very existence. The thought of lossing Riza without being able to hear her laugh, make her smile, or hold her in his arms as much as he could was unbearable and he knew what he needed to do.

It wasn't much of a suprise to Riza when Roy pulled out a ring and asked her to marry him, but it was a very big suprise to Roy when she said no.

"Am I missing something?" he asked looking confused and slightly angry.

"Maybe I should rephrase that."she said with a small smile. "I will marry you Roy, I would love to marry you, just not now."

"Then when?" he asked calmly.

"When this country is a democracy ." she answered.

"That's your only condition?" he asked with a confident smirk.

"Just think of it as a reason for you to stop putting your work off."

"I don't know." he said, leaning in for a kiss. "Having my beautiful fiance around may be a bit of a distraction."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I know it has been too long since I last updated. This was a play off of the scene in the manga where Ed is saying when he'll repay Roy the money he owes him.

Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you think. By the way I apologize for any spelling errors, by computer crashed and I lost my word program so I typed this on wordpad and it doesn't have spell check...


End file.
